Geo G.
Gabriel "Geo G." Garcia (born April 5, 1947) is an American cartoonist, voice actor, singer, animator and film and television producer, most notably known for his work in film and television, and is the creator of the Geo Universal series (which consists of Geo's World, The Geo Team, and Geo TV) ever since he founded'' Greenytoons in 1966. He has also worked on the ''Geo series, Geo TV (the Geo's World spin-off),Sam the Pig, 10 Birds, Cland Ann and the Super Gun Blast''series. History Geo G. was born in 1947 and has directed a lot of films ever since, such as ''Gotta Go Fast in 1988. He is most commonly known for being the creator of the computer-animated series Geo's World. He had founded his own companies, Geo LTD. in 1963, Greenytoons Network (formerly Greenytoons) in 1966, Geo's World Home Entertainment in 1976, Glass Ball Productions (formerly known as The Broken Ball) in 1988, 2BIG3k Animation in 1999, and Geo's World Studios in 2003. Filmography Film Television Short films Comic strip series Category:Cast and Crew Category:Cast Category:Geo TV Category:Geo Universal Category:Crew Category:Geo TV Wiki Category:MakoMinions11 Likes & Dislikes Category:Glassaurus Productions Filmography Category:Comet Pictures Filmography Category:Mako Pictures Filmography Category:Mako Classics Filmography Category:Mako Animation Filmography Category:Farr From Home Filmography Category:The City Cartoons Pilot End Credits (1990) Category:The City Cartoons Season 1 End Credits (1991-1992) Category:The City Cartoons Season 2 End Credits (1992-1993) Category:The City Cartoons Season 3 End Credits (1993-1994) Category:The City Cartoons Season 4 End Credits (1994-1995) Category:The City Cartoons Season 5 End Credits (1995-1996) Category:The City Cartoons Season 6 End Credits (1996-1997) Category:The City Cartoons Season 7 End Credits (1997-1998) Category:The City Cartoons Season 8 End Credits (1998-1999) Category:The City Cartoons Christmas Special (1999) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 9 End Credits (1999-2000) Category:The City Cartoons Season 10 End Credits (2000-2001) Category:The City Cartoons Movie (2001) Opening/Closing Credits Category:Scrat Gets Nuts (2001) Opening/Closing Credits Category:The City Cartoons In The Arctic (2001) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 11 End Credits (2001-2002) Category:The City Cartoons Season 12 End Credits (2002-2003) Category:The City Cartoons Season 13 End Credits (2003-2004) Category:The City Cartoons Season 14 End Credits (2004-2005) Category:The City Cartoons: The Revenge Of The Darksiders (2005) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Meet The LMNs End Credits (2005) Category:The City Cartoons Season 15 End Credits (2005-2006) Category:The City Cartoons Season 16 End Credits (2006-2007) Category:The City Cartoons Season 17 End Credits (2007-2008) Category:The City Cartoons Season 18 End Credits (2008-2009) Category:The City Cartoons Season 19 End Credits (2009-2010) Category:The City Cartoons Season 20 End Credits (2010-2011) Category:The City Cartoons Season 21 End Credits (2011-2012) Category:The City Cartoons Season 22 End Credits (2012-2013) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 2 (2013) Opening/Closing Credits Category:Scrat To The Rescue (2013) Opening/Closing Credits Category:The City Cartoons And The Revenge Of Gumball Watterson (2013) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Halloween Special (2013) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 23 End Credits (2013-2014) Category:The City Cartoons' Thanksgiving Party (2014) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 24 End Credits (2014-2015) Category:The City Cartoons April Fools Special (2015) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Halloween Special 2 (2015) End Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 25 End Credits (2015-2016) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 3 (2016) Opening/Closing Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 26 End Credits (2016-2017) Category:The City Cartoons Season 27 End Credits (2017-2018) Category:The City Cartoons Movie 4 (2018) Opening/Closing Credits Category:The City Cartoons Season 28 End Credits (2018-2019) Category:The City Cartoons Season 29 End Credits (2019-2020) Category:The City Cartoons: Back In Action (2021) Opening/Closing Credits